


Oltre la nebbia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mammon è abituata ad un mondo di illusioni e delicate bugie, ma ad esse preferisce la sincera rudezza di Xanxus; che non la vuole coinvolta con chiunque osi farle del male.





	Oltre la nebbia

 

 

Una  
larga macchia di sangue nerastro si stava allargando sul pavimento.   
Mammon  
si passò la crema sull'ematoma che aveva all'altezza della  
guancia e sull’'occhio nero.   
Infilò  
nuovamente il largo cappello e uscì dalla stanza, un forte  
odore di fumo le pizzicò le narici.   
Scese  
al piano di sotto, dirigendosi verso la porta. Del fumo proveniva dal  
piano di sopra.   
La  
donna aprì la porta e uscì, alzò lo  
sguardo e sgranò gli occhi vedendo che il primo piano  
dell'edificio era in fiamme.   
Di  
fronte all'edificio stava Xanxus, gli occhi cremisi fissi sulle fiamme  
e la casacca che ondeggiava alle sue spalle. Voltò  
lentamente il capo verso di lei, scrutando il lungo vestito viola e il  
largo cappello che la coprivano del tutto.   
“Boss  
dei Vongola” esalò la donna.   
Xanxus  
la raggiunse, le si fermò di fianco e abbassò il  
capo per accostarlo all'orecchio della donna.   
“Ucciderò  
chi ti ha fatto quei lividi, Viper” disse, roco.   
Scrollò  
le spalle facendo qualche passo oltre la donna, con le labbra sporte in  
un broncio.   
“E  
nessuno mi chiama in quel modo!” ringhiò.   
“Vi  
chiamerò Boss, se mi chiamerete Mammon” lo  
pregò Viper.   
Xanxus  
si voltò verso di lei facendo ondeggiare la casacca, le  
iridi cremisi riflettevano le fiamme dell'edificio.   
“Mammon”  
scandì.   
Lasciò  
scivolare le mani all'interno della giacca nera, sentendo le pistole  
sotto le dita.   
“Potrai  
chiamarmi come ti pare, se mi dirai chi ti ha fatto del male”.   
“Niente  
che non mi sia cercata. Ho bisogno di soldi” rispose la donna.   
Xanxus  
le si piazzò davanti sulla strada, le fiamme alle sue spalle  
accentuarono d'intensità brillando d'arancio con uno scoppio  
che illuminò il cielo.   
“C'è  
un solo tipo di persone che si cerca la violenza: chi fa del male agli  
altri per primo” dichiarò, duro.   
Abbassò  
lo sguardo per guardare la donna che gli arrivava poco sopra i fianchi,  
lasciò la presa su una delle pistole per affondare la mano  
nella tasca.   
“Vuoi  
soldi? Te ne darò io. Ma devi dirmi chi ti ha fatto questo,  
e perché”.   
“Ti  
darò i nomi, ma dovrai darmi un lavoro” rispose la  
donna. La voce le tremava leggermente, una vipera le era apparsa sul  
capo, arrotolata su se stessa, formava un'aureola.   
Xanxus  
si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul marciapiede di fronte  
l'edificio, il fumo stava lentamente circondando anche i piani  
inferiori e offuscava la visuale. Guardò la donna,  
piegò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi.   
“Hai  
ottenuto quei lividi con uno dei tuoi lavori?” chiese, duro.   
Mammon  
si sedette accanto a lui, accavallando le gambe.   
“Questo  
succede quando non hai un protettore” ammise piano.   
Xanxus  
mugugnò, tirò fuori dalla tasca una mazzetta di  
soldi annodati da un nastro nero e li porse alla donna.   
“Questi  
sono per permettermi di essere il tuo protettore” disse,  
atono.   
Mammon  
li prese con le mani tremanti, una lacrima le rigò la  
guancia, dove c'era un triangolo viola. Xanxus batté le  
palpebre.   
“Hai  
paura, Mammon?” chiese.   
Arcuò  
la schiena in avanti, gli scricchiolii del piano in fiamma risuonavano  
alle sue spalle.   
“Ascolta,  
ci sono tre regole. Una, devi avere un'eccezione. Qualcosa che non  
faresti mai, neanche per ordine. Due, devi essere pronta a disobbedire  
se l'ordine potrebbe nuocermi. Tre, devi protestare ogni volta che  
l'ordine è eccessivamente doloroso o eccessivamente  
stupido”.   
Sogghignò,  
piegando lentamente il capo, la coda di procione che aveva tra i  
capelli scivolò lungo la sua spalla.   
“Hai  
ancora paura, conoscendo le regole?”.   
Mammon  
scosse vigorosamente il capo.   
“Non  
ho paura. Sono abituata a nascondere i visi arrabbiati degli altri con  
le mie illusioni. Nei combattimenti creo lava e morte, ma per me so  
paradisi. Mi chiedevo se tu sia una realtà sicura. Se posso  
fidarmi” gli disse.   
Xanxus  
infilò nuovamente la mano in tasca, ne trasse un'altra  
mazzetta di banconote e la porse alla donna.   
“Queste  
sono per mettermi alla prova, e dimostrarmi che mi merito di essere  
considerato _reale_ ”.   
“Mio  
marito era gentile e comprensivo con me. Mi consigliava con quali  
vestiti era meglio non andare in giro. Esigeva rapporti sfrenati dalle  
sue amanti. Mi teneva lontano da ogni decisione che sforzasse la mia  
debole mente. Tu non sei gentile, ma sto meglio con te”  
ammise Mammon.   
Xanxus  
scrollò le spalle, si alzò dal marciapiede e le  
porse la mano, le fiamme dell'edificio stavano diminuendo e il fumo si  
stava diradando.   
“Non  
sarò gentile, e non sarò comprensivo. I miei  
ordini sono assoluti, tranne per le regole che ti ho elencato  
prima” disse.   
La  
guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi.   
“Urlerò,  
e ti chiederò cose che ti sembreranno impossibili.  
Pretenderò tu sappia scegliere, e non accetterò  
dei semplici sì come risposta a qualsiasi domanda”  
disse.   
Sogghignò,  
mostrando i palmi delle mani.   
“Però  
non ti farò mai del male. Ucciderò chiunque  
oserà fartene, e chiunque mi dirai di volere morto. Sarai  
completamente libera di farti picchiare, se lo desideri, ma quelle  
persone moriranno, perché ora sei sotto la mia  
protezione”.   
Mammon  
gli sorrise.   
“Agli  
ordini, boss” rispose.


End file.
